I Hate Everything About You
by cerenity
Summary: (UPDATED) randy and oc. he thought it was in his past, but now she's back. find out what happens! .i know, crappy summary.
1. chapter 1: the begining

Title: I hate everything about you author: me  
  
rating: lets say pg. 13 for now  
  
disclaimer: I own nothing except for the lovely characters that came from my totally awesomely wicked mind. Other characters came form their respective owners/creators, and all the other people and our places mentioned here are not owned by me, their either owned by themselves or the WWE owns them.  
  
Distribution: ya want it? Ask. If you're lucky, I might say yes  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: KEEP IN MIND THIS IS A BRAND NEW FIC FROM ME, SO IF YA DONT LIKE IT, THEN LET ME KNOW. IF YOU DO LIKE IT THOUGH, LET ME KNOW. LOL. CLIQUE IS STILL IN WWE, ROSTER SPLIT HASNT HAPPENED YET, AND EVOLUTION IS TOGETHER. AND TRY AND REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED IN ROYAL RULET, CAUSE THAT PLAYS A PART WHEN KING AND J.R. ARE ANOUNCING. HINT, IT DEALS WITH FERNANDO,REMEMBER HIM? LOL ALSO JR AND KING ARE GOING TO BE THE ONLY ANNOUNCERS, AND THE ONLY PEOPLE I OWN AT THE MOMENT, IS AMANDA/CERENITY/KALAYLA (they're all the same person.) I WILL OWN MORE PEOPLE LATER ON, BUT NOT RIGHT NOW, AND LINDSAY/ EMERTX (again, same person) IS OWNED BY HER OWNER. ENJOY! .  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Come in. Hello Randy, take a seat." said Vince McMahon, as Randy Orton entered his office.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes, there's a new diva here in the WWE, and I would like for you to show her around and stuff."  
  
"Okay, I can do that." said Randy some what excitedly, thinking of what the new diva looked like. "What's her name?"  
  
"Ama-"  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"That must be her now." said Vince. "Come in."  
  
"Hello Mr. McMahon."  
  
"Hello. Amanda, I would like for you to meet someone. Amanda this is Randy, Randy this is Amanda." introduced Vince as Randy stood up and turned around to face her.  
  
"You!" he snarled.  
  
"And you!" she cried.  
  
"Well I see you two have met each other." said Vince looking at the two.  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"Good!" he exclaimed. "Randy, show Amanda all the stuff, like her locker room and introduce her to everyone, including the storywritters.  
  
"Fine." he growled through clenched teeth. "C'mon." he said, grabbing her wrist, pulling her out of the office down the hall. When they were far enough from the office, he stopped, flinging her in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he asked harshly.  
  
"Well you would know if you ever came home once in awhile." shot Amanda, causing pain to flash through his eyes, but was quickly replaced by anger.  
  
"Well maybe if you weren't such a bitch when I tried to hel-"  
  
"I don't need help!" shouted Amanda. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked changing the subjects.  
  
"Well, if you didn't lock yourself away from the world, maybe you would had known that I work here!" This time Amanda showed hurt, but before she could say anything, she was interrupted by two new voices.  
  
"Who's doin' all that yellin'?" asked a voice from behind the corner.  
  
"I don't know, sounds like Randy and some chic." said another voice as the two voices rounded the corner and came up to Amanda and Randy.  
  
"Hey Randy, what's goin on?" asked the first voice.  
  
"Hey Lindsay, hey Paul.." he said addressing the two voices. "Nothin much jus-"  
  
"Oh go to hell Randy! There's no freakin reason to lie!" shouted Amanda.  
  
"Trust me sweetheart, I wish I could go. It'd be a lot better than here." he shot back sarcastically.  
  
"Do NOT call me sweetheart. Don't call me Manda, Mandy, Amy, Manda Panda, baby, babe, or anyother damn name that used to call me! My name is Amanda. U-man-duh. A-M-A-N-D-A! she pronounced and spelled for him.  
  
"Cerenity?" questioned Lindsay.  
  
"Yeah, Emertx?" questioned Amanda.  
  
"Yup, yup." replied Lindsay.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." they screamed as they got into a big hug.  
  
"How are you chicadude?" asked Amanda.  
  
"Fine, how are you.?"  
  
"Okay I guess." Amanda laughed.  
  
"Girl, do me a favor."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell me what the hell are you wearing?" laughed Lindsay as Randy and Paul just stood there watching them. Okay, Randy was watching Amanda and Paul was watching the heat between Amanda and Randy, either way, there was some watching action goin on.  
  
"This?" asked Amanda. "It's one of my newest, straight from Amanda Land." she smiled looking down at herself. "First we have the above the knee, black and white checkered, six inch, lace up, stiletto boots." she said pointing to her boots. "Then we have the white jean mini skirt and leather checkered corset. And the black tie with the white and black checkered cowboy hat. But non of it would be complete without the hair." she said pointing to her blonde, pink, and black hair.  
  
"Nice." said Lindsay  
  
"Thanks." smiled Amanda  
  
"Oh yeah, Amanda this is Paul, obviously." said Lindsay.  
  
"Hi." he said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey Ceren, do you need us to show you around or anything?" asked Lindsay.  
  
"Yeah, th-"  
  
"No!" yelled Randy.  
  
"Excuse me?! I think I can answer for myself." shouted Amanda before trying to answer her best internet friend Emertx. "It'd be cool for you to show me- ahh!" cried Amanda as Randy picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" NOW! Randy! Put me down this instant!" shouted Amanda as she flailed around on Randy's shoulder while they walked down the corridors. About five minutes later they came to a stop in front of a door, and Randy put her down while she scoffed. "Where are we?" he said nothing but just opened the door, to show a bunch of people at a big long table, obviously having a meeting.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt. This is Amanda, the new diva. Vince told me to bring her here." said Randy.  
  
"Okay." said one guy. "We're just thinking up a way to introduce her to the fans tonight."  
  
"Why not just have her get the crap beaten out of her, and have someone rescue her, you know, like a damsel in distress." said Randy with pleasure in his eyes. What better way to get Amanda pissed then have someone help her? Very independent and stubborn people like Amanda hate that, so why not use it against her?  
  
"We'll think about it." said the guy, noting the pleasure in Randys eyes, and anger in Amandas.  
  
"What the hell is your freakin problem, you damn idiot?!" yelled Amanda, as they left that room and went to her locker room.  
  
"Last time I checked, I didn't have a problem." he smirked  
  
"Stupid ass hole , I cant believe you!"  
  
"What?" he asked playing innocent.  
  
"Oh, you know, like a damsel in distress." she said mimicking him.  
  
He ignored her and said, "Here's the girls locker room. Knock yourself out, literally.  
  
"Why do I hate you so much?" she asked above a whisper. When he said nothing, she turned around and walked in the door.  
  
"Why do I love you so much?" he asked as soon as the door shut and she disappeared.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE. TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT, HATE IT, WHAT? I NEED TO KNOW SO I CAN CONTINUE OR NON CONTINUE, DEEPENDING ON WHAT YOU THINK, SO LET ME KNOW! LOL.  
  
KISS! KISS! ~Amanda~ KISS! KISS! 


	2. chapter 2: how to get someone mad

NOTE TO EVERYONE: R&R! AND THATNKS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS EVERYONE SENT ME ON THIS FIC! KISS! KISS  
  
Chap 2 and still the same crap as the first chap. (  
  
"Hey Ceren." said Lindsay as soon as Amanda walked in the door to the women's locker room.  
  
"Hey Emertx." said Amanda. "What's up?"  
  
"Getting ready for the show. You?"  
  
"Not much." said Amanda putting her stuff is an empty locker.  
  
"So girl, what's going on? We haven't talked in like six years. What happened? Why did you disappear like that? Hell I wouldn't had even known it was you if you weren't wearing that." joked Lindsay as Amanda half smiled. "What happen, Matt hog up the comp so you couldn't get on? How is Matt anyways? Its been awhile since I've talked to him too."  
  
"Oh wow, look at that." said Amanda hurriedly. "I think I'm late for something. I'll catch ya later." she said opening the door, looking rather pale, only to run into Randy.  
  
"Come on." he said seeing the look on her face as he grabbed her hand and took her away. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Amanda said stubbornly. "I need to get to the story writers." she said walking away.  
  
"Why?" called out Randy.  
  
"I have an idea." she called over her shoulder, her composer right again.  
  
2 hours later  
  
"I cant believe I have to do this." mumbled Randy as he and Amanda stood behind the stage.  
  
"Hey it's your fault. You're the one that suggested I had a rescuer. What better way to piss you off, then to make you my knight in shiny armor." said Amanda cheeky as she pinched his cheeks. "See ya out there Sweet Thang." she said walking out, down to the ring as Sables music cued.  
  
"What's this? This isn't Sable's music, King. Who is she?" asked JR as Amanda walked down to the ring.  
  
"I'm not sure, but damn!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Puppies JR, puppies!"  
  
"Oh geeze King, think you can calm those damn perverted hormones for at least two seconds?!"  
  
"Well at least I don't have wrinkly ol' balls that don't work!"  
  
"Shut up King! I told you that in private!"  
  
"Oh, shut up old man! If you cant hack the truth then go back to Oklahoma where you have poor lil Fernando locked up!"  
  
"Shut up King! The young lady is about to speak, and I DO NOT HAVE FERNANDO LOCKED UP! Besides, he's mine anyways, so I can do whatever I please!"  
  
"Whatever!" said King putting his hand in JR's face. "Talk to the hand."  
  
"Oh real mature King, real mature."  
  
"Hello." started Amanda. "I'm sure y'all are wonderin' who I am and what I'm doing out here? Well my name is Kalayla and I am Vince McMahon's daughter." she smirked as the crowd gasped. "That's right, Vincent K. McMahon, is my father and Sable is my mother." everyone was shocked and didn't know what to do, until Vince and Sable both came up behind Amanda, attacking her and beating her. The fans booed until Randy ran down the ramp to save Amanda as Vince and Sable left.  
  
"Are you okay Kalayla?"  
  
"I think so. Thank you."  
  
"No problem, now lets go before they come back." said Randy as he picked Amanda up and left the ring.  
  
OKAY THAT WAS THE END OF CHAPTER 2. LET ME KNOW WHAT'S UP AND DOWN. THANKYOUS  
  
KISS! ~Amanda~ KISS! 


	3. chapter 3: some explanations

Chap 3  
  
"So are you ever gonna tell her?" asked Randy.  
  
"Tell what to who?" asked Amanda playing dumb  
  
"Manda, you know what I'm talking about. Lindsay was your best friend on the internet. She was also a friend with Matt. You totally disappeared from the world from 6 years. The only person knowing was me, and even then I couldn't do much. You gotta tell her honey." said Randy who was still caring Amanda, walking to her locker room.  
  
"I don't know how." she whispered.  
  
"I can help, you know" also whispered Randy, setting Amanda down on the ground as they reached the women's locker room.  
  
"I don-"  
  
"Manda, you don't always have to be the stubborn one. Sometimes people need help with problems. You gotta know that."  
  
"But I'm afraid."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Being weak."  
  
"Oh honey, asking for help in this situation isn't going to make you weak. And I'm always gonna love you no matter what." he said as he dipped down to kiss Amanda.  
  
After Amanda realized what was going on, she pulled back so her back was against the door.  
  
"I - ahhhhhhh!" cried Amanda as the locker room door opened and Amanda fell back, lucky that Lindsay and Amy were right there to catch her. "Thanks." laughed Amanda as the other two laughed as well, completely ignoring Randy.  
  
"Oh hi Randy." said Lindsay seeing he was there.  
  
"Hi." said Amy as well.  
  
"Hey." he said trying to find Amanda who disappeared in the room.  
  
"Wanna come n?" asked Amy as Randy continued his bob and weave  
  
"Ugh, no. Um, just tell Amanda to call me."  
  
"Okay." said Lindsay. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." he said before walking away disappointed.  
  
"Hey Ceren, Randy wants you to call him later." said Lindsay as she left the door opened and walked back in the room with Amy.  
  
"Before or after he burns in hell?"  
  
"Well I would imagine before." laughed Lindsay causing Amanda to laugh as well.  
  
"Okay Emertx, I'll call him."  
  
"Hey why do you two have those names?" asked Amy  
  
"Oh well me and Amanda met on the internet along time ago, and those were our names."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah we met like what, 10, 11 years ago? Anyways yeah we met on this site called Xtremely Stratusfying. There we met up with some other people and we ended up having like a little gang type thing." laughed Amanda  
  
"Hey do you remember the arguments Rick and your brother would have?" laughed Lindsay.  
  
"You have a brother?" questioned Amy.  
  
"I used too. He and the rest of my family died six years ago." Amanda said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry." said Amy.  
  
"Oh gosh Amanda. I didn't know at all. I am so sorry. Is that why you were gone?"  
  
"It's okay guys. I'm over it. And yeah Lindsay, that would be the reason." said Amanda.  
  
"Is that also why you and Randy are at each others throats?" asked Lindsay  
  
"Yeah, I mean we were friends for like, ever. And then we started to date in 7th, but when everyone died, when we were 16, I was just gone, mentally and physically. Plus I was living on my own trying to juggle school, work, training, and a social life all together, so I was a lil out of it. And of course, bein the stubbornly independent girl I am, refused help from anyone, including Randy. Then when we were seniors, he got tired of it, and he left. We never talked until this afternoon." said Amanda trying to laugh it off.  
  
"Wow." said Lindsay and Amy, "Were truly sorry."  
  
"It's no big deal guys. That was years ago. I'm totally fine."  
  
"Did you ever cry?" asked Amy.  
  
"No." said Amanda digging through her bag for something to wear as Lindsay and Amy shared glances. Little did the three divas know they had a lurker who was listening the entire time?  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Everyone decent?" came a male voice  
  
"Yeah." called out Amy.  
  
"Hey ladies." said Kevin walking in.  
  
"Hey Kev." said Lindsay  
  
"Hey Kevin." said Amy.  
  
"Hey." he said. "Now who's this?" he asked referring to Amanda who just picked out an outfit and held it in her hand..  
  
"I'm Amanda."  
  
"Hi, I'm Kevin."  
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Like wise. So Lindsay, were all going out to a club tonight. Three of ya wanna come?"  
  
"Sure." said Lindsay. "Right guys?"  
  
"Yeah." chorused Amanda and Amy as Amanda turned around back to look for a club outfit.  
  
"Okay. Were gonna meet at Midnight Blue on the corner of Paris and Keller at 10:30."  
  
"Okay well meet you there." said Lindsay.  
  
"Okay. Bye Ladies."  
  
"Byes Kevin." they chorused as he left, closing the door.  
  
"You know for some reason I feel we should be sayin Bye Charlie and be dressed in hoochie leather." said Amanda turning around with another outfit in hand.  
  
"Well if you wear that," Lindsay said pointing to the outfit in Amanda's hand, "then you will be wearin hoochie leather." she laughed.  
  
"And I'm sure after a few drinks you'll be calling everyone Charlie." laughed Amy while the other two laughed too.  
  
END OF CHAP 3 TELL ME WHAT YA THINK! 


	4. chapters 4,5,&6:

okay chap 4  
  
"Okay so back it up a bit." said Ric. "You mean to tell me, you stood outside the girls dressing room, listenin to their PRIVATE conversation, and you found out that Amanda and Randy used to be all hot and heavy but he left her cause of waht she was going thru. Correct?"  
  
"Yes!" said Kevin ignoring the look on Ric's face.  
  
"I knew it! I knew somethin was up with those two! I mean, how could u have two people like that with so much chemistry?! I knew it!" shouted Paul happy.  
  
"What did you know?" asked Randy stepping into the locker room that contained Paul, Kevin, Shawn, Ric, and Dave.  
  
"Oh, uh." stuttered Paul looking to the ohter guys. "Um I knew, that uh, we were goin to a club tonight. You comin with us?" he covered.  
  
"Nah, I dont re-"  
  
"Oh, youre comin with us boy." said Scot.  
  
"Trust me Randy, itll be a night youll never forget." smirked Dave patting him on the shoulder, looking at the other guys who had grins on their faces.  
  
"Fine, Ill go. Just give me ten minutes to get ready." Randy said caving in.  
  
"Well we have to go now, so just come over with Amy." said Shawn.  
  
"Okay fine. Bye guys." said Randy  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Okay you guys go ahead, and ill catch up with ya later." said Paul.  
  
"Okay." the others said as Paul went on a search.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Oh hey Paul." said Amy opening the door.  
  
"Hey, is Amanda there?"  
  
"In the shower."  
  
"Good. You and Tiger need to come with me now." he rushed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have a plan. Trust me. Just get all of your stuff and write a note for Manda. Lindsay!"  
  
"Yeah?" Lindsay asked coming over as Amy hurridely grabbed hers and LIndsays stuff, wrote a note, and left keys.  
  
"We need to go." said Amy pushing her out of the door and down the hall.  
  
END OF CHAP 4.  
  
chapter 5  
  
"Hey guys," Amanda said walking into the main part of the locker room. "Im kinda - guys?" Amanda asked notcing they were gone. "Guys? d*mn!" Amanda said before she noticed a set of of keys and a note. "Hey gurl, sorry, we had to meet someone. Heres the directions to the club. See ya later!" she said reading the note. "Club my a$$.Im hungry and tired, Im going to the hotel." AManda grumbled as she threw aways the map and went to grab her bags.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
  
"Come in." shouted Amanda bending over to get her bags.  
  
"Amy?" a voice asked.  
  
"No, Manda." she said before turning around to see Randy.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself. Whats up?"  
  
"Lookin for Amy. You seen her?"  
  
"Her and Emertx left early to the club.  
  
"*mn."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well Paul told ,me to the catch a ride with Amy to the club." said Randy sitting down.  
  
"Sorry." said Amanda. "But if it makes you feel any better, I was supposed to ride with them too."  
  
"No it doesnt, but thatnks for trying."  
  
"Well how about these?" asked Amanda jingling the car keys. (i bet you thought i was gonna take after sable and show and jiggle something else, huh? lol)  
  
"That definetly makes me feel better!"  
  
"Good." she laughed. "Now lets go. Are you still goin to the club?"  
  
"Uh, hotel."  
  
"Okay me too. Im hungry and tired." they laughed  
  
"Are you driving?" Randy asked fearful as they put their stuff in the trunk of the car.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Nope. Uh uh. You are not driving." he said slamming the trunk down, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"And why the hell not?" asked Amanda placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Because you cant drive!"  
  
"I can too!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well not the time you almost side swiped that truck!" Randy said starting to pace.  
  
"He was on my side of the road." Amanda said calmly.  
  
"The time you hit the cop car!"  
  
"My foot slipped."  
  
"The time you went 110 on a highway that was only supposed to be 55 since it was SNOWING!"  
  
"I was late and people were slow. Im still live and standin."  
  
"The time you jumped the cop car!"  
  
"That was fun." Amanda chuckled, remembering the look on Randys face when Amanda went on a home made ramo in the field adn gassed it to much and went flyin over a cop car on the road. "And that wasnt even my fault! Bobby's teh one that made the ramp adn let me jump it."  
  
"Well might I just add, that you were under age on everything except the speeding thing."  
  
"Well Im legal age now, so get in." Amanda said hopping in the car.  
  
"No."  
  
"Get in."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine you can walk, I dont care." she said before turning on the car.  
  
"You wouldnt dare." Randy said noticing the dangerouse look on Amanda's face.  
  
"I think I would." she said as Randy reached for the passanger door, and she tapped the gas, causing the car to move forwars a bit. When Randy reached again, she moved the car again. "See." She smirked as Randy, again, reached for the door, but missed as Amanda hit the gas and swung around behind him. "Hi." she waved sweetly as she tapped the gas, causing him to jump because he was in front of the car now.  
  
"Amanda cmon, the game is over."  
  
"No its not." she said hitting the gas again  
  
"Manda." he growled  
  
"Woops." she said hitting the gas agian. It went on like that for about a minure, until Randy started to run and Amanda chased him in the car. Then he stopper, and turned around,and looked at Amanda, but it was to late, she hit him. "Oh My God Randy!" she cried getting out of the car and going over to hom. "Randy, Im so sorry, I didnt mean to. Are you alright?" she asked helping him up.  
  
"Yeah, Im okay." he siad before running to the driver side and hopped in.  
  
"Randy! shrieked Amanda before hopping into the passanger side. "You suck!" she laughed as Randy grinned  
  
"I always get my way."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You know ts true." he said thingyy  
  
"Whatever you say baby." laughed Amanda as they left the arena.  
  
END OF CHAP 5  
  
chapter 6  
  
"So hey, can you tell me whats up, down, and all around with Lindsay and Paul?" Amanda asked as Randy drove to the hotel after stopping at McDonalds for food.  
  
"Are ya sure ya wanna know?"  
  
"Yeah, duh!"  
  
"Okay, okay." laughed Randy. "It all started two years ago, well actually it might have started sooner when Lindsay first came, but I dont know cause shortly after, Paul was out on an injury. Anyways though, when he came back, they were inseprable. They always did everything together. Even roomed together. BUt its now what you think." Randy said noticing the intrigued look on Amanda's face. "well not at that moment. Anyways, as you know, you have a best friend whos of the oposite sex, theres gonna be some attraction somewhere along the lines, and with those two, there was A LOT of heat. Well eventually, they hooked up, and were the hottest and best couple in the back. But as you also know, just because theres a lot of heat and attraction, it doesnt mean theres love. And well, they ended, but oddly stayed best friends," said Randy finishing up the brief summary.  
  
"Just because they broke up, doesnt mean there was never love, and the love still isnt there." Amanda said looking out the window hoping that Randy caught on to what she meant. After a brief of silence, AManda became pissed, thinking Randy didn't care, but he did. He just diodnt know what to do, so he stayed silent.  
  
"Heres the keys." Randy said when they got to the hotel and in the lobby. "Youre pissed arent you?" Randy asked but got nothing. "What the hell did I do?" Randy asked pissed as Amanda started to walk away, but stopped.  
  
"I cant believe you Randy!" she said turning aroun  
  
"Why?" he asked  
  
"Youre so, so, so blind Randy! You cant see what the hell is in front of you! God could it be any more obviouse Randy? Do I need to spell it out for you?! UGH!" Amanda yelled walking up to him before she turned around and started to walk away pissed.  
  
"Manda!" he said running after her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. When she faced him, he puched his lips onto hers, but she quickly pulled away, slapping him as hard as she could before walking away again.  
  
"*mnt!" shouted Randy frustrated  
  
"You know, its never really smart to kiss women when theyre mad." said a voice behind Randy  
  
"Hi Trish." he said turning "what do you want?"  
  
"Nothin." she said simply. "But I can help you."  
  
"Oh yeah, how?" he asked smartly  
  
"Easy. Lets go up to your room and talk about it."  
  
"Lets not." said Randy  
  
"You know you want and need help. So let me help you."  
  
"Fine. Cmon." said Randy pissed cause like Amanda, he was stubborn adn independent, but he actually admitted when he needed help.  
  
END OF CHAP  
  
OKAY THAT WAS THE END OF CHAPS 4, 5, AND 6. HOPE YA LIKED, NOW R&R! 


	5. chapter 7: things that go bump at 6:oo i...

AUTHORS NOTE: BY BIGGEST APPOLOGIES FOR NOT USING SPELL CHECK ON THE LAST UPDATE I PUT UP. IM SO SORRY, I MUST HAVE BEEN IN A HUGE RUSH, I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE TILL I WAS LOOIN IT OVER, SO IM SORRY, HOPE YOURE NOT MAD. ANYWAYS HERES THE NEXT UPDATE, AND I DID USE SPELL CHECK ON THIS ONE TOO. LOL AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YALL, IM GLAD YA LIKE IT. SO PLEASE R&R AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE, CAUSE IF YOU DON'T THEN I WONT POST MORE, BUT MAYBE ONE OF MY OTHER CRAPPY STORIES SO THE CHOICE IS UP TO YOU. ENJOY!  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
RING RING  
  
"Ello?" Amanda asked waking up, answering the phone.  
  
"Manda?"  
  
" Depends. Who the hell is stupid enough to call me at freakin 6:00 in the damn morning?!" Amanda asked pissed, looking at the bedside clock.  
  
There was slight laughter on the other side of the phone before someone spoke. "Ceren, its Emertx. Ya wanna ride with us?"  
  
" Depends, who the hell is us, and why the hell is us calling me at 6:00!"  
  
Again Lindsay laughed, but this time there was laughter that came from the background, which must had been 'us'. "Me, Amy, Trish, and whoever else wants a ride."  
  
"Well where the hell are we goin at freakin 6 in the mornin?!"  
  
"To the airport. We do have a show in Missouri you know.  
  
"Fine. Give me 10 minutes to get my crap together. I'll meet ya in the bloody lobby."  
  
"K, and Amy says bring her keys."  
  
"K. Byes."  
  
"Laters."  
  
"Shit the keys!" said Amanda after Lindsay hung up. "Randy's got them. Damnt!" she said stomping out of bed and to her suitcase for some clothes and makeup. After she changed, she grabbed her stuff and left for Randy's room. "Hey dude," she said in the hall. "Do you know where Randy's room is at?"  
  
"Sorry, I don't give that information out to fans." said Paul.  
  
"Paul, its Amanda." Amanda said, sliding her glasses on top of her head that was covered by a black bandanna.  
  
"Oh sorry." he chuckled. "You just look different with normal clothes and sunglasses.  
  
"I get that a lot. But I need Randy's room."  
  
"Ya left your bra there?" he asked smartly.  
  
"Yes, and I also left my thong there, which means I'm wearing nothin under this." she said sarcastically pointing to her customized hot pink lugz, black l.e.i.s, and hot pink tank top.  
  
"Oh, so it was you and Randy doin it last night that kept me up. You guys sure go for a long time." he smiled, but was seriouse  
  
"Ugh, no ass wipe. He's got the keys to Amy's rental and I need them."  
  
"Oh, well his room is right there." he said pointing down the hall, confused.  
  
"Thanks." she said walking to the room.  
  
"What the hell?! If that wasn't Amanda and Randy, then who was it?" Paul asked himself as he stepped behind a corner so he could see who spent the night in Randy's room.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOO WHO WAS THAT IN RANDYS ROOM? WHAT WERE THEY DOIN? IS AMANDA GONNA FIND OUT? WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!!  
  
BTW IT'S NOT THE END OF THE CHAP SO CHILL. LOL  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Answer your damn door Randy." said Amanda to herself knocking on Randy's door. "C'mon you stupid sumbitch, I know you're awake, you're a damn mornin person, even though I have no clue who the hell would be up this early. Damn who knew the sun could be that bright at this time of day." grumbled Amanda as she still knocked  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry Trish. I have the wrong room, I was lookin for Randy's.  
  
"You got the right place." said Trish happily who was rapped up in a sheet.  
  
"Excuse me?! Did you just say that this IS Randy's room?!" said Amanda pissed.  
  
"Yep." said a perky Trish. "Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"I need my keys." said Amanda trying to control her anger.  
  
"Oh here." said Trish grabbing the keys off the table. "Are you and the girls about to leave?"  
  
"They already left." lied Amanda. "They went with Paul. I'm having Shawn take the car over. I'm leaving with Chris."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. Uh, bye!" said Amanda walking away pissed.  
  
"The shit is hitting the fan tonight!" said Paul watching Trish shut the door and Amanda disappear. "This is going to be fun.." he said sarcastically, getting out his cell. "Lindsay?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Its me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well here's a heads up. Amanda's on her was to you guys now, pissed. Don't say anything about Trish, Randy, why she's pissed, or why she took so long."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Trust me, just don't. I'll explain later. But our whole plan is goin to shits."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well a new player entered the game. No pun intended."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Trish."  
  
"Trish. Trish Stratus? The one who is slowly breaking Chris's heart, Trish?"  
  
"That's the only Trish I know Lindsay." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well what are we gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know, I honestly don't know Tiger."  
  
"Tiger?"  
  
"Huh?" Paul asked confused.  
  
"You called me Tiger." giggled Lindsay.  
  
"Oh sorry. It just seems natural."  
  
"I know. Do you remember the night you came up with that name?" laughed Lindsay.  
  
"How could I forget I -"  
  
"Oh my gosh, I gotta go Paul. Amanda's here. I'll call later. Bye." she said before hanging up.  
  
Paul sighed. "Bye Tiger." he said hanging up his phone as well. "Damn, why do I still have feelings for her?" he said to no one in particular as he walked to the elevator. "I mean the girl still gets me crazy. Why did we break up? Do I still love her? Of course I do!" he said walking out of the elevator and into the lobby. "I mean look at her, she's just so, so, -"  
  
"Who ya talking about man?" said a voice scaring Paul.  
  
"Oh, its you Ric."  
  
"Yeah its me, so..."  
  
"Its Lindsay. I still love her."  
  
"So why did you guys break up?" asked Ric even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"I don't know, it ended all too fast."  
  
"It started all too fast." said Ric. "C'mon, we got a flight to catch." he said as they left.  
  
END OF CHAP! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.  
  
KISS! ~Amanda~ KISS! 


	6. chapter 8: tequilaplane ridefun times!

Chapter 8  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: THERES A LOT OF BAD WORDS IN HERE, LOL, SO DONT GET MAD, SORRY. IM NOT REALLY SORRY BUT I HAVE TO SAY THAT SO YOU CAN THINK THAT. LOL  
  
"What fuckin time is it?" asked Amanda aggravated as she sat on the plane.  
  
"8:15" said Lindsay looking at her watch.  
  
"When are we gonna get to St. Louis?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I don't know. The plane hasn't even left here yet. I say we wont get there till about 12:30, maybe 1." said Lindsay  
  
"Well why the hell haven't we gone yet, damn!" "Amanda complained"  
  
"I don't know!" said Lindsay getting annoyed.  
  
"I swear, who the hell in their fuckin minds would ride a plane this early?! Who the hell would fly a plane this damn early?! And why the fuckin hell is it so bright out!" yelled Amanda opening the shade on the window just a crack before slamming it down.  
  
"Sorry. It's a little too early in the morning for her." Lindsay said to the other wrestlers and passengers.  
  
"Sounds to me like she needs some beer." said Steve sitting in front of Amanda and Lindsay.  
  
"No Steve! Don't say that in front of her! If she has some like she is now, who knows how irritable shell get." Lindsay scowled, thanking the heavens above that Amanda didn't hear him.  
  
"What? Beer? Alcohol?" asked Steve confused.  
  
"Alcohol!" shouted Amanda.  
  
"See!" said Lindsay rolling her eyes. "Now she's gonna get drunk off her ass!"  
  
"I think I found my new drinking partner." said Steve smiling.  
  
"I need something." said Amanda before she started to climb over Lindsay and Chris's laps. "Hey waitress, or bartender, or hostess, or whoever the fuckin hell you are!" said Amanda calling over a flight attendant.  
  
"Yes?" asked the young lady.  
  
"Yes, hi." said Amanda sitting back in her own seat. "Hi, do you have alcohol?"  
  
"Do you have id?"  
  
"Of course!" Amanda replied gitty as she got it and handed it to the flight attendant."  
  
"Okay." she said giving Amanda her drivers license back. "What would you like?"  
  
"Tequila, and lots of it!"  
  
"Okay. Just a minute."  
  
"Okay." said Amanda with a smile.  
  
2 HOURS LATER, AND A BOTTLE AND A HALF OF TEQUILA LATER,  
  
"Ya know what's fun about drunks?" Chris asked Lindsay.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you get them totally wasted, they'll tell you anything and everything."  
  
"Oh." said Lindsay as Chris turned back around to talk to Amy. "Hmmmmmmm, anything and everything." said Lindsay to herself thinking. "Hey Cerenity." she said tapping Amanda on the shoulder, who was looking out the window like she was five years old.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?" Amanda slurred, turning around.  
  
"Hey, what happened this morning? Why were you late?"  
  
"This morning? Hmmmmmmm" said Amanda taking another swig of tequila. "Oh yes, I remember. Okay hmmm, someone called me..."  
  
"That was me." said Lindsay.  
  
"Hey, it was you that called me." said Amanda giggling. "Then, I went and changed and did my make up. And then I went into the hall, and saw this guy. I know the guy, but I don't member him." said Amanda confused "I think his name started with a P."  
  
"Paul?" Lindsay asked.  
  
"No, and he was tall, and had muscles, and blonde hair, and his nick name is triple hhh..."  
  
"Paul?"  
  
"No, no. And he was nice. And, ooo, his name was Paul!" Lindsay rolled her eyes. "And then he said that he thought it was me and Randy in Randy's room, doing the." she paused looking around before whispering" the nasty. SO anyways," her voice going back to normal. "He showed me where Randy's room was, so I went. But Trish was there. So it was her and Randy doing it. And that's all I member." said Amanda finishing off her 2nd bottle.  
  
2 MORE HOURS LATER AND 1 MORE GIANT BOTTLE, AND 3 LITTLE TEQUILAS LATER.  
  
"Amanda cmon, walk."  
  
"But I wanna sleep." whined Amanda who was getting help from Lindsay on walking.  
  
"Sleep later."  
  
"Iowannaiwannasleepnanayadablahgfhahsflhkhkfheahdamnfucksleep." she said collapsing against the wall.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"No, I don't need help from you Randy." said Lindsay trying to get Amanda away from the wall, but she was already passed out.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because." said Lindsay turning around. "This is all your fault!"  
  
"How's this my fault?" he asked appalled  
  
"Because if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have had all that tequila."  
  
"You let her have tequila?! Why?! How much did she have?!" he asked pissed as he picked Amanda up and Lindsay followed.  
  
"First of all, she'll be turning 23 in like 3 months so I'm pretty sure she's considered an adult, therefor she can make her own decisions. 2nd, cause she wanted some cause you broke her fuckin heart, and third, about 3 giant bottles and 3 little ones."  
  
"Damnt!" shouted Randy. "She's not going to be able to handle all of that, you know she used to have a fuckin drinking problem and how did I break her heart?!" he said stopping as soon as they got out of the airport.  
  
"You slept with Trish last night, and no I didn't know she had a drinking problem."  
  
"Well she did, and I did not sleep with Trish. I was with Dave, Jay, and Chris all night. Who told you I slept with Trish?"  
  
"Manda." replied Lindsay  
  
" How many bottles of tequila did she have when she told you that?"  
  
"Two big ones."  
  
"There's you answer."  
  
"Well why was Trish in your room this morning?" asked Lindsay confused.  
  
"I switched rooms with her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, so can I take Amanda home now?" he asked.  
  
"As long as she's back before the meeting."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. She will. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Randy then took Amanda over to his car that was still in the parking lot and slid her in the back so she could sleep. Then he put both their bags in the trunk and left.  
  
END OF THAT CHAP; TELL ME WHAT I WANNA HEAR! 


	7. chapter 9: hangovers

CHAPTER 9  
  
AUTHORS NOTE, JUST A LIL MORE BAD LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAP BUT NOT AS MUCH AS CHAP 8. LOL  
  
"What the hell fuck happened to me? Owwwwwww shit ass my head hurts." said Amanda trying to get up out of bed, but failed miserably as she grabbed her head. "Where the hell am I? How the shit did I get here?" Amanda asked herself.  
  
"Good you're up." came a chipper voice belonging to Randy.  
  
"How the fuck did I get here, and where am I?" she asked looking around.  
  
"Here, take these first. It'll get rid of your headache." He said handing her 4 Advil and a bottle of water. "Well lets see, you got on the plane, had way too much to drink, passed out, so I took you home."  
  
"Where's home?" she asked after swallowing the pills.  
  
"My place."  
  
"Oh I -" Amanda stopped before running into the bathroom, throwing up.  
  
"Its okay hun." Randy said soothingly as he held her hair back with one hand and used the other to rub her back. They were like that for a little while longer until Amanda stopped, and went back to the bed, lying down, as Randy brought her a wet wash cloth, and placed it on her forehead, after he lightly kissed it.  
  
"How much did I have?" mumbled Amanda.  
  
"Lindsay said 3 big ones and 3 little ones of tequila."  
  
"Damn. Just like old times, huh?" Amanda said trying to joke.  
  
"Amanda, it's not funny. I know you only drink when you're pissed. So what's up?" he asked even though he knew the answer, he just wanted to break Amanda of her stubbornness and independence.  
  
"Nothin, just forget it. I think there's a meeting we have to go to, and I'm sure Trish is waiting for you." Amanda spat, trying to get up again, but still failed.  
  
"Hold up. We got about 2 hours till that meeting, and why would Trish be waiting for me? He asked, again, knowing the answer.  
  
"Randy I know yall hooked last night..."  
  
"Whoa, me and Trish? That's obscured!" Randy laughed. "You actually think me and Trish are together? I can't stand her!" he said still laughing.  
  
"Well Paul told me, that he thought, that you and me were screwin last night, but I told him no. So then I asked him which room was yours, and he showed me, so I went, and there was Trish in a sheet." said Amanda  
  
"This is funny." laughed Randy. "Want me to explain it to you?"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"Okay. First of all, Paul heard Trish and Maven last night, not me and Trish."  
  
"Well then how come Trish had Amy's keys?"  
  
"Simple, me and Trish switched rooms last night, and I left the keys there by accident"  
  
"Well, why did yall switch?"  
  
"Because Trish said she wanted some alone time with Maven, but she couldn't cause Chris was her room mate for that night, and you know, " he chuckled a bit of the image of Maven and Trish doin it, and Chris looking on. "So I went out with the guys." he explained.  
  
"Oh." said Amanda. "Hey, uh, did I hit you last night?"  
  
"Yeah." replied Randy  
  
"Hard?"  
  
"Not compared to the time you punched me at the party for drinking." he replied in remembrance of the night Amanda broke his nose for drinking at a party. It was quite comical actually.  
  
"Sorry." said Amanda sheepishly.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about." Randy said before the room fell into silence. "So, um, yeah." said Randy laughing a bit.  
  
"Did I really have that much to drink?" Amanda asked still trying to get off the bed.  
  
"Yep." said Randy helping Amanda off the bed and to her feet.  
  
"Damn, where was my prince?" joked Amanda as they slowly walked to the kitchen.  
  
"I was there; I was just in the front of the place so I didn't see who was getting all the tequila. I thought it was just Steve drinking all of it."  
  
"Steve drinks tequila?" Amanda questioned sitting down at the bar.  
  
"I don't know, but there's always a first for everything." said Randy pouring Amanda a cup of black coffee.  
  
"True. So what time is this meeting?"  
  
"It starts at 7 and it'll probably take us about 30 minutes to get down there because of traffic, so we need to leave hear in about 15 minutes." said Randy looking at the clock.  
  
"We could leave now and get there early. Besides I have a meeting to go to anyways." said Amanda.  
  
"Okay, fine with me." he said. "Here take the keys and get the car started, I need to grab something." said Randy handing Amanda his car keys and walked away.  
  
"My pleasure." smiled Amanda evilly as she finished her coffee and ran outside, but stopped as soon as stepped outside. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" she screamed running back inside, holding her eyes.  
  
"You actually thought I was going to give you my keys." laughed Randy. "Ill take my keys please and you can have these." he said taking his keys, and handing Amanda a pair of really really dark sunglasses. "Cmon, we cant be late now." he said as they walked out of the house and to the car.  
  
OKAY END OF CHAPTER 9.  
  
OOOOOOOO, HAVE RANDY AND AMANDA ACTUALLY BECOME FRIENDS? WHY DOES AMANDA HAVE A MEETING BEFORE THE MEETING? AND WITH WHO? AND WHY WAS AMANDA THAT STUPID TO ACTUALLY THINK SHE COULD RUN OUTSIDE WHILE THE SUNS OUT IF SHE HAS A HANGOVER? LOL. STAY TUNED FOR MORE. LOL  
  
KISS! ~Amanda~ KISS! 


	8. chapter 10: on the way to the meeting

CHAPTER 10  
  
"Cerenity!"  
  
"Owwwwwwwwww!" Amanda said grabbing her head, as her and Randy came to a stop in the hall and turned around to come face to face with Lindsay, Paul, Ric, and Dave.  
  
"Do you have to yell? Damn I have a bloody hangover!"  
  
"Yes I do, besides it was your fault." said Lindsay cheeky as the others laughed.  
  
"Blah, blah, blah. What do you want?" Amanda asked.  
  
"We all have a meeting with Vince." replied Rick.  
  
"All of us?" asked Randy.  
  
"Yeah man." said Dave.  
  
"Good least now I know I'm not in trouble." said Amanda relieved.  
  
"Why would you be in trouble?" asked Paul.  
  
"Who knows, but I'm always in trouble."  
  
"Well how do you know you're not in trouble now?" questioned Lindsay.  
  
"Cause if I was, I know y'all wouldn't be in the meetin'. But if you were, then the four of ya would had to of done somethin' to get ya in deep shit. And the only one that can get themselves way into deep, besides me, would be Randy. But I'm pretty sure none of ya have done anything illegal lately, so we're in the clear." explained Amanda as everyone shook their heads in agreement except for Randy.  
  
"Excuse me! I'm the perfect gentleman. I never do anything bad like you have." he said.  
  
"Yes you have."  
  
"Name a time then." he challenged.  
  
"Easy. The time you helped me hire strippers for the idiotic teacher in detention so we could sneak out. Or the time we ruined the Thanksgiving parade. Or the time you broke the Ferris wheel. Or the time you thought our teacher was a -" Amanda was cut off by Randy's hand, which covered her mouth while everyone laughed.  
  
"To the office, now." he scowled to everyone, pushing them to the way of the meeting  
  
END OF CHAP 10. SORRY I KNOW IT WAS SHORT. BUT I WANNA GET TO THE MEETIN PART 


	9. chap 11: fights in the office

AUTHORS NOTE: I DECIDED TO JUST CHANGE THIS TO RATED R CAUSE I NEVER KNOW WHEN THE STORIES GONNA CUSS (YOU SEE WHAT I JUST DID? MAKIN IT SEEM LIKE THE STORY HAS A MIND OF ITS OWN? YEP, HEHEHE.)  
  
Chap.11  
  
"Okay guys," started Vince addressing the four guys, who were standing behind Amanda and Lindsay who were sitting down in chairs "You're gonna get two new members. Girls," he said now addressing them, "those members will be you. You'll escort them to the ring and cheer them on and vise versa." he said talking to all of them now. "Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah. Are there any long term plans for this?" asked Ric.  
  
"Well, nothings for certain right now, but we do hope to get DX back together, which would mean Paul and Lindsay would leave. And get Dave to become a singles wrestler, and have Ric manage Amanda and Randy. But in order to do all that, we need to get Evolution and Emertx face, which means we need to get Kalayla to do that." explained J.R. as everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Is that all?" asked Randy.  
  
"Not necessarily." said Shane. "Randy and Amanda, you two will be starting a new romantic story line, sort of a love hate thing. So tomorrow, I need Kalayla mad at Randy for saving her. Then its gonna juggle back and forth between love and hate."  
  
"Ok." agreed Amanda and Randy.  
  
"Another thing Amanda." said J.R. "You need to change your style."  
  
"MY style?"  
  
"Well not necessarily your style, more like your colors." said Vince.  
  
"You need to wear more gold and black instead of pink, blue, sliver, and all those other colors." explained Stephanie.  
  
"What about my hair?"  
  
"That too, you can still dye it, but it has to have gold and black in it."  
  
"Um, okay." said Amanda  
  
"Can we leave now?" asked Lindsay.  
  
"Yes." said Vince as the new evolution went for the door. "Except for Amanda and Randy. I need to talk to you two." he said with a much heavier tone. "The rest of you can go now."  
  
"Okay." they said as the four of them quickly left the room.  
  
"I am highly disappointed in the two of you." Said Vince. "You're only here for two days Amanda, and you're already suspended from flying American airlines."  
  
"You're suspended?! That's funny!" laughed Randy who was now sitting in the chair next to Amanda.  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing man, you're suspended too." said Shane, which made Randy shut up in a heartbeat.  
  
"What?! I didn't do anything!" Randy said appalled. "Amanda's the one that got drunk on the plane and flashed one of the pilots!"  
  
"I did?" questioned Amanda, confused, trying to figure out what all happened.  
  
"Yeah you did." said Stephanie, whispering to Amanda as everyone else kept yelling.  
  
"Yeah well she wasn't the only one that made a mockery of this company. We have reports and several eyewitnesses that say you had a few drinks too and that you tried to get one of the flight attendants to give you a lap dance. Then you tried to cop a feel!" said an outraged Vince.  
  
"Damn, Amanda wasn't kidding. They can get into deep shit." said Paul to the other 3 who were listening through the door.  
  
"You were drinking?!" shouted Amanda before she slapped him in the arm.  
  
"So at least I don't have a drinking problem like you and get drunk off my ass!" shouted Randy.  
  
"I don't have a drinking problem asshole. I never have and never will!"  
  
"Oh bullshit Amanda! Why do you think I left your sorry ass years ago? Cause you couldn't control your problems and was always in a dead mood. Who gives a fuck if your family died! They're done, over with! Besides, I bet they'd probably kill themselves if they saw how trashy you turned out to be!" shouted Randy who didn't even realize what he said till it was too late.  
  
"Uh-oh" chorused the four outside the door.  
  
"Manda I-"  
  
"Enough!" shouted Vince. "I don't want to hear anymore out of the two of you! This is strike one."  
  
"You know what you stupid sumbitch!" shouted Amanda standing up to face Randy. "Burn in hell! You don't know what the hell I had to go through! Your whole family dying when you're only 16! Trying to fend for yourself while having a social life, that involved you as an inconsiderate boyfriend, and working 2 jobs just so you could keep your family home, and not being able to eat for days! So until you can go through the pain, suffering, and heartache that I went through, don't you dare tell me I have a drinking problem! Once everything went to shits, the bottle became my best friend cause everyone else gave up on me, including you. SO like I said before, BURN IN HELL!" shouted Amanda. "Sorry." said Amanda to a shocked, Vince, Shane, Stephanie, and Jim. Then she left, where she went, nobody knew.  
  
"Uh, sorry." said Randy sheepishly before leaving out the door.  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
"Ow, what the hell was that for?" asked Randy after being slapped.  
  
"For saying that shit to Amanda you damn ass! You're lucky I just don't kick your sorry ass!" shouted Lindsay.  
  
"I didn't do anything." said Randy stubbornly.  
  
"Oh that's it!" shouted Lindsay, drawing her fist back, getting ready to fight.  
  
"No." said a calm Paul, gently grabbing Lindsay's fist. "Lets go Tiger, so you can calm down." he said taking her hand into his, walking away.  
  
"Wanna know what's amazing?" asked Dave.  
  
"What?" asked Ric.  
  
"Amanda didn't even shed one watery tear."  
  
"That's cause she only cries blood." said Randy in a daze before walking away in a daze.  
  
"How do you cry blood?" asked Dave.  
  
"Beats me. But cause none of our other members are going to that big meeting, I guess we have to." said Ric as him and Dave started to walk away.  
  
"Awww man." whined Dave. "Wait? Do you think there's gonna be more action in this one, then the one we just had?" asked Dave somewhat eager.  
  
"I highly doubt it."  
  
"Awwwwwwwww man." Dave said disappointed.  
  
DAMN, THEYRE FRIENDS ONE MINUTE, THEN ENEMIES, THEN FRIENDS, NOW ENEMIES AGAIN, ARE RANDY AND AMANDA EVER GONNA MAKE UP THEIR MINDS? AND WHY DID PAUL CALL LINDSAY TIGER AGAIN? AND ARE WE EVER GONNA FIGURE OUT THE REAL HISTORY BETWEEN THE TIGER NAME? AND IS AMANDA EVER GONNA REMEMBER ALL SHE DID? AND COULD THERE BE SOME NEW PLAYERS IN THIS GAME? MORE TO COME, JUST CHILL AND WAIT. LOL OH YEAH, THIS AINT THE END OF THE UPDATE. LOL. IM COMBINING TWO CHAPS IN ONE UPDATE SO CHILL AND SCROLL DOWN A BIT TO SEE CHAPTER 12. 


	10. chap 12: meeting twins!

Chap 12  
  
"Benji, if you were just comin here to suprise Lindsay and take her to a kareocke bar, then why did I have to come? Whined Joel.  
  
"Because man, ever since you broke up with Anna, you don't do anything but- "  
  
"shhhhhhhh!" yelled Joel in a harsh whisper to his twin brother.  
  
"Don't tell me to shh, I'm-"  
  
"Shut up man!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Don't you hear that?" whispered Joel  
  
"Hear what?  
  
"That! That voice. Its so beautiful." said Joel chasing the voice through the halls.  
  
"No." said Benji confused.  
  
"Listen." instructed Joel as they got closer and you could understand the words better.  
  
"I don't wanna be like Cinderella, sittin in a dark old dusty cellar, waiting for somebody, to come and set me free." sang the voice.  
  
"See, now don't you hear it?" asked Joel as they got even closer.  
  
"Oh yeah." said Benji, still following Joel. "I wonder who that is?"  
  
"Me too." said Joel in a trance.  
  
"Don't want to depend on no one else. I rather rescue myself." finished the voice  
  
"Look Benji, there she is." said Joel pointing to a girl sitting in the hall  
  
"Then say hi."  
  
"No way man." said Joel bashful.  
  
"Oh geez Joel." said Benji walking over to the girl in the hall with Joel behind him. "Excuse me Miss.," said Benji tapping the girl's shoulder.  
  
"Yes?" asked the girl taking off her headphones.  
  
"Yes hi." said Benji. "I'm Benji and this is my twin brother, Joel. We're in a band called-"  
  
"Good Charlotte. Yeah I know." said the girl.  
  
"Oh, well in that case, who are you?" asked Benji.  
  
"Amanda." said Amanda with no enthusiasm in her voice, what so ever.  
  
"Well Amanda, do you know where Lindsay is?"  
  
"Not really. Prolly kicken it back with the boys, comin up with a plan."  
  
"Okay, now where would the boys be?"  
  
Amanda sighed with boredom and anger; she really just wanted to be left alone. "Down the hall, turn left, first door you see on your right."  
  
"Cmon Joel." said Benji, not even thanking her, as Joel followed, unable to think of anything to say.  
  
"You welcome." Amanda mumbled under her breath. "Damn idiots." she smirked as she got up and went the opposite direction, where the boys where really at. "Mae Young's gonna have some fun tonight." she laughed evilly to herself as she entered the locker room, where no one was.  
  
WHAT THE HELL!?! BENJI AND JOEL. UH-OH. I THINK THERES GONNA BE TWO GUYS NOT LIKING THAT. AND WAS MAE YOUNG AN EXTRA IN GOOD CHARLOTTES VIDEO, GIRLS AND BOYS? AND IF SO, DID SHE EVER HAVE FUN? AND IS SHE GONNA HAVE FUN TONIGHT? LOL STAY TUNED, AND R&R. OH FYI. I DIDN'T OWN THE SONG AMANDA WAS SINGING, IT'S A SONG BY PLAY CALLED I MUST NOT CHASE THE BOYS, SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SUEIN ME FOR USIN THAT SONG CAUSE I DON'T OWN IT. ( HEHE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I ONLY UPDATE IF I GET REVIEWS! KISS KISS! 


	11. chap 13: invites to the bars

AUTHORS NOTE: GEEZE YALL. I DIDN'T KNOW MY STORY SUCKED THIS MUCH, WHERES THE REVIEW AT PEOPLE? THEY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE. EVEN THOUGH I JUST FINISHED THIS STORY ON MY SITE. CMON YALL, IF YA LIKE THIS STORY, LET ME KNOW. KISS KISS  
  
Chap 13  
  
"I just don't get him Paul. How can Randy be so rude?! I mean didn't he understand what he said to Amanda, hurt her? Lindsay ranted to Paul as they walked down the hall.  
  
"I know Hun, you just need to calm down though." soothed Paul.  
  
"Well I'm just pissed because they did the same thing we did. They love each other so much but they let their pride and stubbornness take over, so now they have no idea how the other feels about them." continued Lindsay.  
  
"So that's what you think happened?" asked Paul sort of offended  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Lindsay confused  
  
"You said Amanda and Randy out their pride and stubbornness ahead of love, just like we did."  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that, I -"  
  
"Well than what did you mean Lindsay?" he asked angered.  
  
"Well damnt Trips, you really wanna know what I mean?" asked Lindsay mad.  
  
"Yeah, I do." said Paul pissed, stopping in the hall.  
  
"Well I meant what I already said. That they're to damn stubborn to say that they love each other, just like you!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I-"  
  
"Lindsay?" asked a voice from behind them.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked pissed before turning around. "Joel!" she said happy, running over to him.  
  
"Lindsay!" he said doing the same as they met in the middle to hug.  
  
"What are you doing here? And where's Benji?"  
  
"He-s"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh! My eyes! Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww! Wrinkly ol' boobs! Ahhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"There he is." said Joel laughing as Benji ran to where the other three were at.  
  
"Bitch!" shouted Benji.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Lindsay with an attitude.  
  
"No, not you baby." Benji said kissing her on the lips.  
  
"Oh well then who?"  
  
"The girl that was in the hall, giving me directions to you."  
  
"Amanda." said Joel in a trance.  
  
"Awwww, does Joely have a crushy?" teased Lindsay as Joel blushed.  
  
"Well I hate her!" spat Benji. "She told me that you could be in that room, but instead, Mae Young was in there!" he said disgusted.  
  
"How the hell can you hate her? You don't even know her!" said Paul jumping in.  
  
"Paul, stop." said Lindsay  
  
"Are you just going to let him talk bout Manda like that?" Paul asked appalled  
  
"No, but he doesn't know the whole story, so just leave Paul."  
  
"Fine." said Paul leaving the group, and going to Evolution's' locker room. " Damnt!" yelled Paul barging in the locker room, slamming the door shut and punching a locker.  
  
"Hello to you too." said a voice causing Paul to jump, turning around.  
  
"Damnt Amanda! Give a guy a warning before you scare him!"  
  
"Well give a girl a warnin 'fore you barge in, havin a conniption."  
  
"It's not my fault." said Paul stubbornly.  
  
"Hmmm, let me guess. You and Em were walkin round talkin, and yall ended up talkin bout why you broke up. Hmm, she probably said it was your fault because you never said I love you to her, even though you do. So you got in a big argument, but was broken up because two idiots came screamin outta of a locker room that contained Mae Young." said Amanda  
  
"Wow, you're pretty good." laughed Paul. "But only one idiot came out of the room, the other was outside the room."  
  
"Oh." said Amanda  
  
"Want some advice?" asked Paul.  
  
"Um, sure." said Amanda a bit uncertain.  
  
"If you ever, ever, fall in love with someone, tell them you love them. Don't keep it in."  
  
"So..." said Amanda changing topics. "Do you drink?"  
  
"I probably will tonight."  
  
"Good, ya wanna come with me?" asked Amanda  
  
"Sure. Don't have anything else to do. Can the group come too?"  
  
"Sure, I don't know care. I just don't feel like hittin a bar by myself."  
  
"Okay. Which bar we going too?"  
  
"Which ever we can get into." laughed Amanda as Paul nodded.  
  
"Cerenity!" yelled Lindsay walking into the room.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You gave Benji the wrong directions?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He was annoying me." smirked Amanda. "Besides, he prolly didn't see anything new when he went into Mae Young's' dressing room. I mean c'mon, who knows what all happened in that music video that we don't know about. She could have been tryin to get in his pants for all we know." laughed Amanda  
  
"Ewwwwwwwww Cerenity." laughed Lindsay as well. "Hey were goin' to a bar tonight. Wanna come?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Are you sure, Joel's gonna be there."  
  
"I'm sure." laughed Amanda. "I'm just gonna kick it somewhere and chill."  
  
"Okay." said Lindsay.  
  
"Hey you still stayin at my place tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'll just ask Randy for directions. He's goin with us." said Lindsay.  
  
"Okay. Ask him to unlock the house for ya cause I don't think I'll be up." lied Amanda. Of course she'll be up, she just wont be there.  
  
"Okay. Latersss."  
  
"Byesss."  
  
"Paul." said Lindsay finally noticing him as she started to walk out of the door.  
  
"Lindsay." he said before she left.  
  
"Idiots." mumbled Amanda underneath her breath as she watched Lindsay and Paul try to act like they hated each other.  
  
OKAY, TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!!!!! 


	12. chap 14: gettin drunk

THANKS TO ALLTHE REVIEWS, GLAD SOMEONE OUT THERE STILL LIKES THIS. LOL  
  
CHAP 14  
  
"Amanda, what the hell is this?" asked Shawn as they entered a building called Blue Stars.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Its a damn kareoke bar!" shouted Paul.  
  
"And your point is? Listen, all the other bars are jammed pack and this place has the best tequila. Besides, singing is optional." smiled Amanda sweetly. "So if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna catch up with some buddies of mine at the bar. Find yourself a table and order some drinks. Yall are way to uptight." instructed Amanda walking to the bar.  
  
"Well I guess we do what she said, and get a table." said Paul shrugging as the other guys did the same.  
  
"Paul, what are you guys doing here?" asked Randy after the guys found a table.  
  
"I don't know." they replied  
  
"Well you do know this is a kareoke bar right?"  
  
"Yes smartass, we do. And you don't have to sing if you come here, you know. So what are you doing here?" asked Paul.  
  
"Simple. Tequila. They got the best. Just down 3 shots of tequila and you can drown your sorrows away. This is my fifth. Bye." said Randy walking away to talk to the same guys was talking with a minute ago.  
  
"Are they even aware how perfect they are for eachother?" asked Ric.  
  
"Not even by a long shot." stated Kevin as he watched Randy down a shot at one end of the bar and then watched Amanda take two at the other end.  
  
"Oh look, there's Lindsay." said Scott, looking towards the stage.  
  
"Who the hell does that guy think he is, grabbing Lindsay like that." asked Kevin mad getting ready to go to that table she was at and get rid of the creep that was holding Lindsay.  
  
"Stop, its okay. That's her boyfriend, Benji." said Paul with disdain.  
  
"Oh." said the guys.  
  
"Screw this. I'm getting a drink." said Paul, getting up, going to the bar where Randy was. "Hey Orton." he said.  
  
"Hey man." said Randy, now drinking a beer.  
  
"She's here." said Paul, meaning Amanda.  
  
"They're both here." said Randy, pointing his beer bottle to where both the girls were before taking a drink out of it.  
  
"And obviously not alone." stated Paul as they watched Benji go over to Lindsay and watched Joel go to Amanda.  
  
"Oooooooooooooo" said the two before chuckling as they watched Joel get rejected by Amanda.  
  
"I knew my girl still had that flame in her." said Randy low, but not low enough so Paul couldn't here.  
  
"Well she obviously doesn't have enough." said Paul as Amanda went to go dance with some other guy.  
  
"Women!" they said together wondering how they could act so stubborn.  
  
OKAY I KNOW, SHORT CHAP. BUT IF YOU USE YOUR BLOODY BRAIN, I THINK YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE STORY IS GONNA DO NEXT. I MEAN CMON, THEYRE IN A KAREOKE BAR, DRUNK, WELL MOST OF THEM ANYWAYS, OKAY, ONLY A COUPLE AT THIS MOMENT, AND 4 OF THEM ARE PISSED. JUST THINK OF WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT. AND I KNOW YOU ALREADY KNOW EMERTX LOL. ANYWAYS TELL ME WHAT YA THINK. BYESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 


	13. chap 15: time to show what ya momma gave...

CHAP 15.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I DONT OWN THE SONG: I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, 3 DAYS GRACE DOES. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG: THINGS I SHOULD HAVE SAID, CLAY WALKER DOES. AND I DO NOT OWN THE SONG: I WANNA BE BAD, WILLA FORD DOES. NOW THAT EVERYTHINGS CLEARED UP, HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Ceren, cmon." said Lindsay dragging Amanda off the dance floor.  
  
"I was dancin." whined Amanda as she was dragged to the table where Benji and Joel were sitting  
  
"So? Someone's about to sing, and I wanna see." said Lindsay turning her attention to the stage.  
  
"Waiter!" hollered Amanda. "Can I get a bottle of whatever the hell you got?" she asked as the waiter left, then came back and brought her a bottle of beer. "Thanks." she said taking a swig of it, while turning her attention to the stage, but instead of swallowing it, she ended up spitting it out as she realized who was about to sing. Randy.  
  
"Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take. Every feeling that I get, but I still haven't missed you yet." sang Randy.  
  
"Ceren, he's singing the song." whispered Lindsay.  
  
"I know Em. I can't believe that stupid s.o.b!" Amanda said.  
  
"Every roommate kept awake, by every sigh and scream we make. All the feelings that I get, but I still dont miss you yet." he continued.  
  
"Akjdakgfksaggkkjgh" Amanda mumbled incoherent things under her breath as she finished her beer and roughly left the table as Randy continued.  
  
"Only when I stop to think about it. I hate everything about you, why do I love you? I hate everything about you, why do I love you." Right before Randy was going to sing more, a new voice joined him.  
  
"Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take/. Every feeling that I get, but I still haven't missed you yet." It was Amanda.  
  
"And here we go." said Lindsay and Paul, simutainously at the same time, both knowing exactly what was going to happen on that stage, with the two of them, drunk out of their minds, singing that song.  
  
"Only when I stop to think about it. I hate everything about you, why do I love you? " Amanda sang, getting awfully close to Randy, like she was teasing him. "I hate everything about you, why do I love you? " She still sang, getting even closer, only to push him away. "Only when I stop to think about you, I know." she sang taking a couple steps back.  
  
"Only when you stop to think about me, do you know." Randy sang, taking a couple steps towards her.  
  
"I hate everything about you." she sang taking a step towards him.  
  
"Why do I love you?" he took a step towards her.  
  
"You hate everything about me."  
  
"Why do you love me?" by this time, they were only inches apart, and were dancing very dangerously and sensual for two people that supposedly hated eachother with a burning passion. "I hate." Amanda sang, again teasing him by getting even closer if that was possible, but then walked away  
  
"You hate." he followed her.  
  
"I hate." she turned around to be face to face with him.  
  
"You love me." he stood, standing his ground.  
  
"I hate everything about you." her voice dropping to a whisper as she melted into his eyes.  
  
"Why do I love you?" his voice also dropping as the song ended, and people started to applaud. But neither one of them cared about the people around them, they were both to busy reading eachothers emotions to notice anything. But within a blink of an eye, Randy's lips fell upon Amanda's and they both seemed to be lost in the moment forever, until they both realized what they were doing, and roughly pulled back from one another.  
  
"Stupid asshole." Amanda mumbled, climbing off the stage, grabbing someone else's tequila right out of their hand, downing it while heading to the bar.  
  
"Stupid idiot kafhkah" Randy mumbled, as he too, climbed off the stage and headed to the other side of the bar where Paul was.  
  
"Smooth move slick." joked Paul as Randy sat down in a huff.  
  
"Oh shut up Paul. I bet you don't even have the balls to go and try that." challenged Randy, downing two shots.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah really. You'd freak out by the end of the first verse."  
  
"Fine, don't believe me, just watch." said Paul mad, leaving the bar and heading over to the stage, to an unnoticed Lindsay.  
  
"I love you so much in so many ways, I need you more and more every day, I want to spend my life with you, my love will never end, these are a few of the things, I should have said." started Paul singing while everyone in the bar started to turn around.  
  
"Holy shit!" whispered Lindsay turning her attention to Paul while Benji tried to kiss her.  
  
"What is it babe?"  
  
"Its Paul."  
  
"So? He's just singing."  
  
"But listen to the words Benji!" yelled Lindsay in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Before you gave up on me, and walked out the door. Before you found someone else, you though, loved you more. He probably told you everything that's running through my head. Now it's much too late to say the things I should have said. You told me just as plain as it could be, how you needed to hear some words of love from me. I never thought it mattered much, now it sure looks like it did.  
  
Oh, why didn't I say the things, I should have said?" Paul continued.  
  
"I need a drink!" said Lindsay going to the bar.  
  
"Here." said Amanda handing her a couple shots of tequila and a glass of scotch.  
  
"Thanks." said Lindsay drinking them. "Guys are so unbelievable sometimes!"  
  
"I know, trust me, I know." said Amanda drinking another beer.  
  
"Before you gave up on me, and walked out the door.  
  
Before you found someone else, you thought loved you more.  
  
He probably told you everything that's running through my head. Now it's much too late to say the things I should have said. He probably told you everything that's running through my head. Now it's much too late to say, the things I should have said. Now I'll never get the chance to say, the things I should have said." finished Paul before hurriedly getting off the stage as people cheered, even Benji, who had no idea who he was singing about.  
  
"Damn, I guess you do have some." said Randy handing Paul a drink when he came back.  
  
"Told you." he said.  
  
" Know what Em?" asked Amanda about an hour after the startling performances from Randy and Paul.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How come they get to display their damn feelings?!"  
  
"Um, I don't know?" said Lindsay. "But I think you've had a lot to drink."  
  
"So did you!" said Amanda as her defense.  
  
"I only had 5 small ones." said Lindsay calmly. "Who knows how much you've had."  
  
"Oh well, I don't wanna care. I wanna express my feelings about how I feel right now. And you can either do it with me, or watch. The choice is up to you." said Amanda getting ready to go to stage.  
  
"What song are you gonna do?"  
  
Amanda whispered in her ear and Lindsay eagerly agreed. So they ran up to the stage and got ready.  
  
"Hey wait, I wanna get someone mad and jealous, and I'm sure you do too, so do you remember what went on in that video?"  
  
"Yeah." Lindsay said a little reluctant.  
  
"Good! Now if ya wanna make Paul jealous, just do all that with Benji, while making eye contact with Paul."  
  
"Ceren! Do you know how wrong that is?"  
  
"Well I'm doin that with Randy, so cmon, were bout to start."  
  
"Ceren!" Lindsay started but was cut off as the music started and Amanda started to dance. "Oh what the hell." said Lindsay taking a drink out of someone else's drink and started to dance with Amanda.  
  
"Oh, I, I, I,I wanna be bad with you baby.  
  
I, I, I, I,I wanna be bad with you baby" sang Amanda, starting off.  
  
"Do you, understand what I need,need (from you), just let me be the girl to show you (you), everything that she can be is everything that I can be." sang Lindsay, dancing.  
  
"I wanna be,my turn.Let me let you know that I can (I can), promise that I won't do that. So boy, say the time and place cuz you make me wanna misbehave." sang Amanda who kept eye contact with a pissed Randy while teasing Joel.  
  
"I wanna be bad.You make bad look so good.I got things on my mind,I never thought I would.I, I wanna be bad (bad) ,you make bad feel so good.I'm losing all my cool,I'm about to break the rules.I, I wanna be bad." sang Lindsay, bringing Benji up on stage with her, dancing, as Amanda practically gave Joel a lap dance, before singing her part.  
  
"I wanna be bad with you baby.I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby." she sang before making out with Joel, yet she still held eye contact with a now jealous and pissed, Randy Orton.  
  
"What's up? Tell me what to do, how to be, teach me, all you your rules from A to Z, but I, I don't wantcha other girls to see  
  
that you're messin' round with me." Lindsay sang teasingly to Benji, while catching a pained look in Paul's eyes, but she quickly turned away, only to find Amanda up on top of the bar now, dancing, acting like she was trying to get Joel, but she was only trying to get Randy jealous by waving her ass in the air, which was working great on Randy.  
  
"Should I boy,tell me what I got is what ya want.  
  
Tell Tell me do I, I turn you on?I don't want no one judging me."  
  
But Lindsay quickly turned her focus away from Amanda and her slutty dancing that was turning Randy on and pissed, and also turning away from the pain and anger in Paul's eyes as she kept dancing, and started to sing, yet again, to Benji."I wanna be bad.You make bad look so good.I got things on my mind,I never thought I would.I, I wanna be bad (bad) ,You make bad feel so good.I'm losing all my cool,I'm about to break the rules  
  
I, I wanna be bad." she sang, but she never knew that she would feel this bad when she saw the look in Paul's eyes, and the disappointment in the guys eyes, like Shawn, Kevin, and Scott. Because they've all known Lindsay long enough to know what she was doing. She couldn't quit the song though right now, because it was almost done, and her lil Benji was enjoying thins, but she had a feeling, that her lil Benji would be no more after tonight.  
  
"I wanna be bad with you baby.I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby.I, I." Amanda was now standing right in front of Randy, with Joel, doing some unimaginable things that a non-drunk or sane person would never do.  
  
"I wanna be bad with you baby.I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby.I, I." Okay, Lindsay had had enough now. She finally came to the conclusion, that's what she was doing was wrong. Wrong to Paul, wrong to Benji, and most of all, wrong to herself. So Lindsay rushed off the stage, with Benji right behind her, and left, leaving a drunken Amanda to finish the song, and hoped someone would be kind enough to take her home, or somewhere safe.  
  
"I wanna be bad.You make bad look so good.I got things on my mind,I never thought I would.I, I wanna be bad (bad). You make that feel so good.I'm losing all my cool.I'm about to break the rules.I, I wanna be bad." finished Amanda on Randy's lap , as many people applauded and whistled. "Randy, I'd just like you to know that-" Amanda stopped as she passed out on Randy's lap.  
  
"Oh great. Cmon Manda." he said lifting her up, getting ready to take her home.  
  
"Ill take her home." offered Joel/  
  
"No! I don't trust you with her and you don't know where she lives!" said Randy, holding Amanda even closer and tighter to him.  
  
"You're drunk!"  
  
Randy sighed. He knew that that brat Joel was right, but he didn't trust him with his girl. What the hell? HIS girl? Well I guess it shows, you can try and hate someone so much, but it doesn't mean you can't love them. "Paul, can you drive?" asked Randy.  
  
"I don't know man. I think you better ask Ric. He's comin over right now." said Paul pointing to Ric who was coming towards the four.  
  
"Ric, can you take me, Manda, and Paul home?" asked Randy, sleep deprivation noticeable in his voice, and love in his eyes as still cuddled Amanda to him, as if she would get taken away from him if he didn't hang on.  
  
"Yeah, cmon." said Ric as they walked out of the bar, leaving Joel there, pissed, and all the other guys there, trying to come up with a plan for Lindsay and Paul and Amanda and Randy.  
  
OKAY NOW THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 15. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! CHEESY CHAP HUH? OH WELL, ITS GONNA GET WAY BETTER SOON, I PROMISE! lol 


	14. chap 16: fixing everyone

chap 16  
  
Well as you would guess, they all ended up with major hangovers, all except Amanda, who ended up waking extremely early and way before the others. "For some reason, I have the feeling I did something wrong." she said to herself while getting dressed. "I know I went to the bar, I know I danced, and I know I sang, but what all did I do?" she asked confused walking out of her room and to the kitchen for some coffee. "Maybe I'll ask Em when she wakes up." she said walking into her living room, only to stop when she saw a figure lying on her couch. "Randy." she whispered as she realized he was passed out on her couch. That is when the events of the night's past hit her like a ton of bricks. She finally ruined her reputation last night. She did the one thing she said she was never going to do again and that was drink and slut around, but I guess its too late now, cause its done and over with and she probably lost the only guy she could ever love, Randy. "Shit!" she silently cursed. She had to fix this whole mess and hope that he wouldn't remember her intentions of the night before. She then put down her coffee and quickly made her way to one of the spare bed rooms where Lindsay was, but not before passing Paul in another room. "I hope Em doesn't mind me using her phone." she whispered, picking up Lindsay's cell phone, looking for a certain number. "Hello Benji?" she asked after dialing the number. "Hi can I speak to your brother please? Thank you. Hello, Joel?" she asked after Benji gave the phone to his brother. "Yes, hi Joel. It's Amanda, Lindsay's friend. Yes, the one that gave you the lap dance last night. Yes, I'm sure you did enjoy it, but it was a mistake on my part. I know you liked it and I'm sorry, but I was drunk and pissed last night and I used you to tease someone else. No I will not give you another one! Because I have morals and standards, and I told you, it was a mistake that will never happen again. So yeah, sorry. Bye." she said hanging up the phone. "That was easy." she said leaving to the kitchen again to retrieve 3 bowls, and then headed to her bathroom to get a lot of Advil. She then went to each room that the three sleeping beauties were in, and placed a bowl beside them and some Advil on a table in each room. Then she got some water and placed it by them as well. "There, all set." she said before writing a letter to the three of them, and leaving in her truck. 


	15. chap 17: one of these days

AUTHORS NOTE: I DONT OWN THE SONG IN THIS CHAP IT BELONGS TO LEANN RHIMES AND IT'S CALLED: ONE OF THESE DAYS. HOPE YA LIKE OOOOO BUT I DO OWN THE NEW CHARACTER BOBBY. NOT TOO MUCH TO KNOW ABOUT HIM, HE IS JUST FRIENDS WITH AMANDA AND RANDY BOTH AND WHEN RANDY LEFT HE WAS THE ONE TO TRY AND HELP AMANDA. HE WAS ALSO THE ONE TO GET AMANDA THE WAY SHE IS. YOU KNOW STUBBORN AND WILLING TO DO ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING. LOL OKAY HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Amanda took off in her truck to no where specific, she just wanted to get away from the person that was knocked out on her couch. After driving for a while, she got tired of the silence and turned on her radio to find a very good, but meaningful song on the radio.  
  
wish someone would tell me when  
  
i won't think of you again  
  
i'll get past the emptiness and  
  
let a little happiness back in  
  
pretending that you came  
  
leaves me half way there   
  
Wow how odd was it that she thought about her relationship with Randy as soon as she heard the first line? But was even weirder was that 3 more people were gonna hear the same song soon and think something along those lines.  
  
"Oh man, I don't think I'll have anymore drinks for awhile." Randy said as he woke up. "damn, does she not remember that I can handle liquor better then her?" Randy asked to no one in particular as he saw that Amanda laid a bowl by the couch for him. "Well as long as she left some Advil." he said before swallowing the pills and gulping down the water before getting up to get some coffee. That's when he noticed the note on the counter. "Hey yall, rise and shine. Don't know where im goin yet, but I went somewhere, prolly the only place that'd id go to after what happened last night. Anyways, I don't know if ill be back, so if im not back, just head on out to the arena and ill see ya there. byessssssssssss" he read out loud while chuckling, but grabbed his head from the pain. "Bobby's" he said knowing exactly where she was goin. He then proceeded to get himself a cup of coffee and find a suitable radio station to listen too, but as soon as he heard the words to the song, one thing hit him. His relationship or lack of, with Amanda.  
  
one of these one of these days  
  
I'll be completely over you  
  
heaven knows how long it will take  
  
and one of these one of these days  
  
I'll find somebody who'll love your memories away  
  
one of these days  
  
one of these days  
  
some how some way   
  
"Oh man I think I'm going to throw up!" said Paul quickly climbing out of bed and ran to the bathroom, not even noticing the bowl, and threw up in the toilet. "Oh man, I bet the guys are going to have a field day with what happened last night." he said getting up, walking over to the shower, getting ready to take one. "I hope no one remembers what I did." he said as he stripped himself from his clothes and got into the shower. "Oh look, a shower radio." he said turning it on to find a station but when he heard the song, he couldn't help but feel connected to the song in a way.  
  
ever since you've been gone  
  
time has a way of dragging on and on  
  
friends drive by for company  
  
but I'm not much company for long  
  
oh I'll get past the what was  
  
if I live long enough  
  
RING RING  
  
Lindsay woke up to the ringing of her cell. "Shut up." she mumbled, but realized she had to answer it for it to shut up. "Hello?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Morning sunshine!" came a cheery voice.  
  
"OH MY GOD SHUT UP!" she said.  
  
"Headache?"  
  
"Yes, I swear I don't know how Amanda and Randy do it?" she said in disbelief.  
  
"That's why I don't drink anymore."  
  
"I know Benji, I know." she said climbing out of the bed and going to the radio that was in that room.  
  
"Well I just wanted to call about last night."  
  
"mmhmm." she said really not paying attention as she flipped thru channels until she came across one already playing a song.  
  
"Well last night was-" she drowned him out as she listened to the words of the song.  
  
one of these one of these days  
  
I'll be completely over you  
  
heaven knows how long it will take  
  
and one of these one of these days  
  
I'll find somebody who'll love your memories away some way  
  
one of these days  
  
one of these days  
  
some how some way  
  
"Bobby I don't know what to do." Amanda said as soon as Bobby answered the door.  
  
"Are you in trouble again? Please tell me you didn't meet up with Diego? You do know he's in town and looking for you right? Amanda I swear if you're wrapped up in that again im definitely telling Randy!" Bobby threatened.  
  
"No! You're not telling Randy anything cause he doesn't need to know and I haven't seen Diego since that last time. And what do you mean Diego's after me?"  
  
Bobby sighed. "Diego found out that you left him so you could wrestle and he got mad and so now he's looking for you so you'll come back and work for him. He was over here earlier and said that Tyler saw you sluting around at our gangs place, and now he wants you back."  
  
"This is just great! First I lose my one true love and now I'm being chased by that damn slime ball. Great!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"I say you tell Randy."  
  
"What?! Are you insane Bobby?! He'd kill me if he ever found out what happened after he left. Uh-uh, no way!"  
  
"Well if you don't I will. Amanda, Randy can take care of you. He-"  
  
"I don't need him taking care of me, I can handle this myself."  
  
" Damnt Amanda stop being so stubborn. That's how you got yourself into this mess! And just because you got out last time doesn't mean you're going to be lucky and get out of it a second time. Now if you don't tell him, I will."  
  
"He's gonna freak Bobby. Don't you understand that? He and Diego were bitter enemies, and if Randy finds out what happened after he left, then he's going to hate me!"  
  
"He won't hate you. He'll only hate himself and Diego."  
  
"You need to tell him."  
  
"Fine." lied Amanda. "I'll tell him later."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So I figure you found out what I did last night?"  
  
"Yes." he started to laugh. "How were you able to do that with a straight face? You never used to be able to do that around Randy."  
  
"I think it was cause of all the drinks I had."  
  
"Oh boy." he laughed again. "So is that all kiddo?"  
  
"Yeah it is, thanks Bobby."  
  
"No problem. Bye."  
  
"Bye." she said leaving his house, getting back in her car, turning it on, only to find out that the same song was still playing on the radio.  
  
one of these one of these days  
  
I'll be completely over you  
  
heaven knows how long it will take  
  
and one of these one of these days  
  
I'll find somebody who'll love your memories away some way  
  
one of these days  
  
"Lindsay! Are you listening to me?!" shouted Benji thru the phone.  
  
"What? Huh?" Lindsay asked confused coming out of her trance. "Yeah, I'm listening. What's up?"  
  
Benji sighed. "Lindsay, I think we should talk."  
  
"I think we should too. Um, I'll come to your hotel later, before I go to the arena, 4, okay?"  
  
"Yeah. See you then."  
  
"Yep." she said hanging up, not even saying goodbye. But it wasn't her fault, she was really wrapped up in the song, and it kept confusing her. She loved Benji, but not the way she loved Paul. After a while of thinking about, she finally figured out the song and how it wrapped up with her feelings. She loved Paul dearly, no one would ever know how much she loves him, but after they broke up, she didn't want to love him like that anymore, and was constantly on a search to find someone to replace Paul's love, but that was never going to happen. That's when she realized she didn't really love Benji, he was just a temporary, to help get rid of the love for Paul. But Benji wasn't working out well with that. "Oh man." Lindsay mumbled while getting dressed, before walking out to the living room. "What the hell? What are you guys doing here?" she asked, a little surprised to see Randy and Paul, both conversing in a conversation. "I though you guys were going to stay at your house Randy."  
  
"Well change of plans." Randy said. "After you took off, Amanda passed out and both Paul and I were to drunk to drive, so I just had Ric drop us off here so he wouldn't have to take us to separate places and so that I could make sure Amanda was okay when she woke up." he explained.  
  
"Well how is Amanda?"  
  
"She's not here." said Paul speaking for the first time to Lindsay, not even daring to make eye contact with her.  
  
"Where'd she go?"  
  
"Secret." said Randy before pouring himself another cup of coffee. "Want some?" he offered to Lindsay.  
  
"No thanks." she declined politely.  
  
"Okay." he said.  
  
A few hours passed, and Randy and Paul found themselves at Randy's house, while Lindsay waited for Amanda to come home.  
  
"Hey." said Lindsay as soon as Amanda walked in the door.  
  
"Wow, hey. I thought you'd be gone by now with Randy and Paul." Amanda said.  
  
"Well they offered me a ride, but I wanted to wait for you, because I have to go somewhere, and I didn't want them to come with."  
  
"Okay. Well do you want to go now?" asked Amanda.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So where you headed?" Asked Amanda as they got into Amanda's Honda instead of her truck.  
  
"The hotel. I need to talk to someone."  
  
"Benji?" Amanda asked knowingly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. We'll be there in a minute. Hey can you turn the radio on please?"  
  
"Sure." said Lindsay turning on the radio, only to find the same song playing again.  
  
"This again?!" they sang together before laughing.  
  
!!!!one of these days one of these days  
  
one of these days some how some way  
  
one of these days one of these days !!!!  
  
END OF CHAPTER, WELL END OF WHICH EVER CHAPTER THIS WAS. LOL. SO ANYWAYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
  
OKAY QUESTION TIME: WHO THE HELL IS DIEGO AND WHY DO HE AND RANDY HATE EACHOTEHR SO MUCH? AND WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE DID AMANDA GET INTO THAT BOBBY WANTS HER TO TELL RANDY? AND WHAT CONNECTION DID AMANDA AND DIEGO HAVE AFTER RANDY LEFT? AND WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO LINDSAY AND BENJI? IS THIS THE END OF THEM? AND WHAT ABOUT PAUL? FIND ALL OF THIS OUT AND MORE IN LATER CHAPS. KISS KISS  
  
AMANDA 


	16. chap 18: the breakup

chapter 18.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Hey Lindsay, come in." said Benji as he opened the door to his hotel room.  
  
"Hi." said Lindsay quietly as she made her way in the room. Okay it's now or never, she thought to herself as Benji came towards her. Here it goes, sink or swim. "Benji I think we need to call it quits." she said not daring to look to see pain in his eyes. She wanted to be strong and if she looked at him, she would most definitely shed some tears. "I'm sorry, but you just don't capture my heart the way you're supposed to. I love you, but I'm afraid I don't love you as anything but a friend. I'm sorry." she said getting ready to cry.  
  
"It's okay. I know." said Benji quietly after a moment of silence.  
  
"What do you mean you know?"  
  
"Lindsay, I could tell from the first day that I met you, that there was someone else that had your heart. Then last night, although I was enjoying the little performance you put on, I saw that it wasn't for me. It was for Paul."  
  
"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault for putting you thru this."  
  
"No don't say it's your fault, cause its not. WE had a fun right?" he asked as she nodded. "See, it was great. And now you know that you have one extra friend just in case something ever happens." he said hugging her.  
  
"Thanks Benji." she whispered as she let a single tear fall.  
  
"Shhh. Don't cry." he said wiping away the tear.  
  
"Bye." she said leaving.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Oh God Ceren." Lindsay cried as soon as she got in the car.  
  
"I know hun, its okay." she said giving her friend a hug. "It'll feel better soon, and you'll know if you made the right decision."  
  
"I know, it just hurts."  
  
"I know, but not for long. You better?" she asked as LIndsay started to stop crying.  
  
"Yeah." she sniffled.  
  
"Okay, well we have to go to the arena now, think you can handle going there?"  
  
"Yeah, I should."  
  
"Okay, lets go then." she said as they drove away from the hotel and towards the arena where two guys that they didn't want to see were at. 


	17. chap 19: idiots

chap 19.  
  
"Well if it aint the lover boys, how's it goin?" joked Shawn as soon as Paul and Randy entered the locker room.  
  
"Shawn, now that's not nice, it's not their fault they don't know how to keep their girls." laughed Kevin.  
  
"hahaha." said Paul sarcastically.  
  
"Geeze, don't have to get all emotional cause you can't sing a damn note." said Scott getting in on the action."  
  
"Okay guys, these boys have had a tough time so why don't you all just go along now and leave them to their privacy." said Ric.  
  
"Yes sir." the three guys said, mock saluting Ric before busting out of the room, laughing, with Ric behind them.  
  
"Great, now we're the laughing stock of the locker room."  
  
"Correction, you are, they barely said anything to me." said Randy cheerful.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Do you know what you need to do for tonight?" Paul asked taking stuff out of his bag and into the locker.  
  
"Yep, I just need to find somebody, so I'll see you later." said Randy dumping his bag into an empty locker.  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye." he said before leaving the room and coming upon a still laughing group of men. "Ric." he said running up to them  
  
"Yeah man what is it?" he asked.  
  
"Hey listen, you think you and the guys can cut it out a bit. Paul is really messed up right now, and I don't think becoming the laughing stock of the locker room is the thing he needs right now." begged Randy.  
  
"Yeah, we'll try to keep it down a bit, but sooner or later, it's all gonna spill out." warned Ric.  
  
"Okay that's fine, but can you just do it after he gets his emotions in check again?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay thanks, bye." he said leaving.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Hey as anyone talked to Amanda or Lindsay yet?" asked Scot  
  
"Nope, I haven't." said Ric turning around, as the other guys also said they hadn't either.  
  
"Well I think we should talk to them cause I really wanna make fun of them, and we can't if they're all mopey." said Scot really wanting to make fun of them.  
  
"Yeah we should, but not for those reasons." interjected Shawn.  
  
"Then what's the point of getting them together? asked Kevin  
  
"Because it's the right thing to do." said Ric.  
  
"Fine." said the guys.  
  
"Kevin and Scot, you go look for Lindsay. Me and Shawn will look for Amanda."  
  
"Okay but wait, wouldn't they be traveling together?" asked Scot confused.  
  
"Fine. We'll all go in one direction and when we see the girls, we'll talk to the girl that we're assigned too. Better?" asked Ric getting frustrated.  
  
"Who are we assigned to again?" asked Shawn.  
  
"You and me have Lindsay and Ric and Scot have Amanda." said Kevin.  
  
"Oh my God you guys!" said Ric pissed. "You know what, I swear you guys urgh! Scot, Kevin, and Shawn, when we find Lindsay and Amanda, you talk to whoever the hell you want! Got it?"  
  
"Yep." they chorused.  
  
"Wait, does that mean, when we find them, we have to talk to one of them, or we can talk to each other?" asked Shawn  
  
"You guys are impossible!" said Ric throwing his arms up in the air leaving the three.  
  
"Man I love doing that to him!" laughed Kevin with the other guys as soon as Ric left.  
  
"And he always gets mad." said Shawn  
  
"Okay guys, lets go do what we have to do." said Scot as they all walked off. 


	18. chap 20: she almost told

chap 20  
  
"So do you know what you two have to do tonight?" asked Lindsay as her and Amanda grabbed their stuff out of the back of the car and headed into the arena  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. It should be easy though, we just have to be mad at each other." laughed Amanda  
  
"Uh oh." said Lindsay  
  
"What uh oh?" asked Amanda. but before Lindsay could say anything, a voice spoke up  
  
"Girls, there you are. We've been lookin all over for you." said Kevin  
  
"That uh oh." said Amanda under her breath as Kevin, Scot, and Shawn came up to them, "Hi guys." she said putting on a cheery front.  
  
"How are you three tonight?" asked Scot.  
  
"Girls!" came a voice from behind them. "Hey, we need to go. Hey guys." it was randy coming up behind them.  
  
"Hello Randy. Why do you need to go?" asked Shawn skeptically.  
  
"Well Lindsay needs to talk to Vince, ASAP, and Amanda and I need to rehearse for tonight." he said.  
  
"Fine. But we still wanna talk to you two later. You two Randy." said Kevin.  
  
"Okay. Bye." he said taking the girls down the hall, leaving the three guys to watch their retreating forms.  
  
"DO I really have a meeting?" asked Lindsay.  
  
"No." laughed Randy. "I said that just so you guys wouldn't have to be there, I know what they're up to, they're going to do it to all if us."  
  
"Oh. "said the two girls.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go to the locker room then." said Lindsay getting ready to leave the two.  
  
"Wait! You two aren't going to be in the girl's locker room anymore. You're sharing with Evolution now." he smiled.  
  
"Awww man." they chorused.  
  
"Hey! we're not THAT bad." said Randy. taking them to their new locker room  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." they said going into the room."  
  
"Bye Emertx." said Amanda as she dropped her stuff off in there.  
  
"Bye Ceren." she said putting her stuff in a locker, not even bothering to see if anyone else was in there.  
  
"So we need to practice." said Randy as he and Amanda kept walking.  
  
"Why?" asked Amanda. "I mean all we gotta do is yell which aint that hard."  
  
"WE also need to talk"  
  
"About?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"What us?"  
  
"Manda stop bein stupid. You know what the hell I'm talkin bout and you know what we NEED to talk bout. So now we're gonna talk about it." he said as they came up to a dead end hallway.  
  
"Fine, you wanna talk, talk." said Amanda jumping on top of an empty crate.  
  
"What was up with last night?"  
  
"Nothin. I was having fun."  
  
"No you weren't." he said simply standing in front of Amanda.  
  
"Oy, and how do you know this?" she asked testing him  
  
"I could tell in your eyes." he said as she rolled her eyes cause he was right. "And also you went to Bobby's this morning."  
  
"How do you know I went there?"  
  
"Because you always go there when something's wrong."  
  
"So." she said stubbornly.  
  
"So, why wont you tell me what's going on, cause I know there's way more stuff going on now, then just you an me. So what's wrong?"  
  
"Listen Randy, a lot of stuff happened after you left, okay, and no one was here, except Bobby, but even he couldn't do much to stop what happened. But he was able to help me get out of it, or at least I thought I was out of it, until this morning. But I'm okay, kay. I mean there's no way that he's going to get me now and its in the past anyways, and I can keep myself safe, I don't need any help okay?" she said, trying to explain to him without giving everything away.  
  
"What happened, who hurt you? Who is he? Tell me Amanda so I can help you!" he begged.  
  
"Its Die-" she started with tears in her eyes, but was cut off as she heard an ear shattering scream. "Oh my God." she said before both her and Randy took off down the hall where the scream came.  
  
OKAY THAT'S THE END OF CHAP 20. HEHEHE I KNOW YOURE GOING TO KILL ME FOR STOPPING BUT WHAT CAN I SAY, I LOVE DOING CLIFF HANGERS. LOL. ANYWAYS CLEARS THROAT AND GETS INTO ANNOUNCER VOICE WAS AMANDA REALLY GOING TO TELL HIM THE TRUTH? WHO SCREAMED? WHAT HAPPENED? WIIL AMANDA AND RANDY OR SOMEONE ELSE GET THERE BEFORE SOMETHING HAPPPENS? WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN? AND WHAT HAPPENED? STAY TUNED NEXT TIME WHEN I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU AIRS RIGHT WHEN YOU GET HOME FORM SCHOOL TOMORRA, OR AIRS WHEN YOURE PAST YOUR BED TIME, EITHER WAY THERE WILL BE AN UPDATE. KISSCLEARS THROAT TO GO BACK TO AMANDAS VOICE. KISS KISS 


	19. chap 21: bring in the dramatics

HEY! Look who it is! Lol. Okay yeah, I've been gone for how long now? Sorry bout that. Major computer problems; totally suck. Well anyways, I've been debating for the last couple of days, whether or not if I wanted to continue this already finished story, only for the fact, that I just came back here a couple, I don't know how long ago, but I keep hearing about how a few of my favorite authors and what not have been getting their stories deleted, but I'm like hey, before I stopped posting this story, I had one or two fans, and if they're still here, maybe they would like to finish reading this dramatic piece of crap, so here it is. Chapter 21 to I hate everything about you.

Oh by the way, after re-reading this piece of crap, I realized that sometimes I make a mention to a Bryan and a Bobby, keep in mind they're the exact same person, I just have problems trying to pick one name, sorry, and without further ado.......

Chapter 21. ooooooooo. lol  
  
"What is it? What's going on? Who is it?" Randy asked as he and Amanda ran up to Evolution's locker room as he saw Shawn, Ric, Scot, Dave, and others, there.  
  
"Look." said Ric, as he pointed to an unconscious Paul that was being tended to by EMT's.  
  
"Oh no." said Amanda hiding in Randy's chest.  
  
"He's going to be okay." said Shawn. "He just has a little bump and lost some blood."  
  
"Where's Lindsay?" asked Randy.  
  
"Isn't she in her meeting with Vince?" asked Scot.  
  
"She didn't have a damn meeting with Vince, I lied, and took her back here so she could talk to Paul." yelled Randy as Amanda wrapped her arms around Randy even tighter.  
  
"You lied!" said Kevin pissed.  
  
"Look." said Scot. "It's Lindsay's." he said picking up a necklace off the floor.  
  
"Paul gave it to her for her birthday." said Shawn eyeing it.  
  
"Oh my God, whoever must have hit Paul took her!" said Ric.  
  
"But who?" asked randy as Amanda cried even harder then she was and had a death grip around him. "Sweetie, what is it?" he asked.  
  
When she wouldn't say anything, Shawn spoke up. "Hey man, I think you should take her to the women's locker room and go get ready, Vince is at the hospital right now and the cops are on their way, we don't have anything planned tonight, so we're going to go to the hospital. You just meet us there when you two are finished, okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Bye." he said as he took Amanda and her things, which Scot gratefully handed to him, and went down to another locker room.  
  
"You going to be okay in here?" he asked as soon as they reached the room. She shook her head yes and he kissed her forehead as he said "Be careful. I'll come back in 30 minutes for you." She shook her head again as she gave him one last hug, and then he walked away.  
  
Once he was gone, Amanda ran to her bag, got her cell phone and dialed a number. "Bobby?" she asked. "How did you hear?!" she asked pissed as soon as he said something. "So why didn't you tell me?!." she listened for a bit until she yelled. "Why the hell didn't you tell me? Or at least Randy! Damnt Bobby, he hit Paul and got Lindsay!" again she continued to yell after he said he couldn't tell her cause he was being watched. "No shit Sherlock! I kinda figured they were after me! Damnt! Are they still there?" she asked, her voice going back to normal. "Fine, yeah whatever. Bye." she said before hanging up on him. "Stupid sumbitch!" she yelled. "That's it! I'm takin it into my own hands!" she said before finding an outfit to wear, changing into it, and grabbing her car keys. "I hope he's there." she said to herself as she snuck into the garage and hoped in her car, heading down to where she knew Lindsay would be held captive by the guy that took her.

It's short, sorry, this is one of my short chapters, but I still have more, so let me know what you think so I can continue this while knowing that there's at least one person out there that loves this piece of crap. toodles.


	20. chap 22: was she a stripper?

CHAP 22  
  
Ring Ring  
  
" Damnt!" shouted Amanda as she picked up her phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Where the hell are you!" yelled Randy into the phone.  
  
"Stop your damn yelling and me at the spot!" she said before hanging up on him and continued on her way.  
  
10 MINUTES LATER.  
  
"Bout time you get here!" whispered Amanda in a harsh tone as soon as Randy pulled up.  
  
"Why the hell are you here?" he asked.  
  
"Lindsay's here."  
  
"How do you know?" he asked.  
  
"Because, where else would Diego and those damn asses be?!" Amanda shouted out to him.  
  
"What do you mean Diego?!" he asked pissed.  
  
"Shut up! Look, there they are!" she whispered as they ducked behind a garbage bin and saw Lindsay being dragged against her own will inside the building.  
  
"Call the cops." said Amanda as she ran away towards the building, much against Randy's dismay as he called the police.  
  
"This isn't Amanda!" Amanda heard as she snuck in the building.  
  
"I know that Kyle!"  
  
"Then why did you bring her here Aaron!"  
  
"I thought it was her!" shouted Aaron.  
  
"You nimrod, she doesn't look like Amanda."  
  
"Well I don't remember what Amanda looks like! We haven't seen her since that time she hit Diego." he laughed.  
  
"Yeah well it won't be any laughing matter as soon as Diego finds out you got the wrong girl." said Kyle.  
  
"Um excuse me, yeah hi." said Lindsay getting their attention. "Although I really love to listen to this wonderful conversation that you two pieces of shit are having, do you mind if I just leave?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Uh, no." said Kyle.  
  
"I'm sure you know Amanda, right?" asked Aaron.  
  
"Depends." said Lindsay who had her hands behind her back, tied, as she faced Kyle, Aaron behind her, holding her.  
  
"Well I'm sure you do. And because of that, we need your help." said Kyle.  
  
"Where's Amanda at? C'mon, you can tell us." said Aaron whispering in her hair, taking in her scent.  
  
"Go to hell." she spat.  
  
"Oooooo a feisty one." said Aaron getting excited (if ya know what I mean. lol)  
  
"Let me go!" said Lindsay trying to get out of his hold, but wasn't working well because her hands were behind her.  
  
"Shut up bitch, tell us where Amanda is, or we'll have our way with you!" said Kyle.  
  
"Owwwwwwww bitch!" shouted Aaron, letting her go as he grabbed his foot, because Lindsay stomped on it. Thank God she borrowed a pair of Amanda's stilettos boots. She then turned around and punched him in the nose as Kyle came up behind her, grabbing her, and putting a knife up to her throat. "Now you tell us where she is!" shouted Aaron who now had blood spurting out of his nose and a gun in his hand.  
  
"Looking for me?" asked Amanda from behind them, standing on the abandon stage next to the pole.  
  
"Now that's her." said Kyle, letting his grip go on Lindsay as she took off out of the building.  
  
"Don't even think about it." said Amanda as she noticed Aaron pointing the gun towards Lindsay. "Now, I'm guessing you wanted me?" asked Amanda as she swirled around the pole a couple times. "Man I miss doing that, but not as I much as I miss you two." she said teasingly as she climbed off the stage and over to the two.  
  
"Hello Miss Amanda." said Kyle putting the knife away.  
  
"Uh uh. I wanna have fun." she said playing innocent as she held her hand out for the knife. "Yay!" she squealed as Kyle gave her the knife.  
  
"So where's the rest of the crew?" she asked.  
  
"Back at the club." said Aaron, giving his gun to Amanda because again, she had her hand stretched for it. Smiling when she got it.  
  
"Well then lead the way." she said.  
  
"Okay." both guys said as they turned around to show her the way.  
  
BANG.  
  
"Oh my God, what was that?" Randy said as he and Lindsay stood outside the building as the police finally arrived.  
  
"Sir, where are the-" one of the police officers were cut off.  
  
BANG.  
  
"AMANDA!" both Randy and Lindsay screamed as the police ran to the building.  
  
"Someone get an ambulance!" yelled one of the police officers  
  
"Oh my God!" yelled Randy as he tried to get into the building.  
  
"Sir, you have to stay back!" yelled one of the officers taking him back to the ambulance where Lindsay was being checked out, crying.

And the drama continues. I'm sorry when I first wrote this like what, a year ago, I was so unaware of how dramatic my writing crap can get, so please bear with me here and tell me what you think!


	21. chap 23: in the hospital

chap 23

"She what! She's gone! Where the hell is she!" shouted Paul from the hospital room.

"WE don't know man. All we found was this." said Kevin handing Paul the necklace he gave Lindsay for her birthday.

"Damn it I want my Lindsay back!" he shouted banging his fists against the hospital bed.

"When did I become yours?" asked a voice from the door.

"Lindsay!" they all cried as she walked in.

"Yeah." she said a little uneasy.

"Where were you!" they asked as they all hugged her.

"I don't know, all I remember is turning around and seeing Paul, and then some guy hit him in the head with a bat, and then took me to some building place. It looked to be like as abandon night club or something because when Amanda showed up-"

"Amanda showed up?" asked Shawn.

"Yeah, her and Randy rescued me, well she sorta did. But anyways yeah, she came is and she was swinging on the pole a bit like she's a slut or something, and was dressed as one too, and she got them to let me go, and the next thing I know, I'm running outside to Randy and then we heard two shots. That's all I know."

"Where's Randy and Amanda then?" asked Ric.

"There down in room 220."

"Thanks. We'll be right back. We're gonna go check on Amanda." Scot said as all the guys left.

"Are you okay?" asked Lindsay quietly after a few minutes.

"Yeah, um, yeah." said Paul not looking at her.

"Paul, what's the matter?" she asked as she sat next to Paul on the bed.

"Its nothing." he said looking out the window, clutching her necklace in his hand.

"Paul." she spoke softly as she grabbed his chin and gently pulled it towards her so he was looking at her. "Why are you crying?" she asked as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Its just, when the guys said you were gone, I got scared. Then I started to think of the worst and think that I'd never get to see you again and tell you how I really feel." he said holding back a couple tears.

"Oh Paul." she said as she hugged him, letting a few tears go too. "When that guy got me, wanna know what I thought of?"

"What?" asked Paul looking up at her, wiping away some of her tears with his thumb

"You." she said as she grabbed his thumb and kissed it lightly. "I thought about you, and what if I never got to see you again and thought about all the things I wish I could have told you before it was too late."

As soon as she said that, he gently grabbed her, and brought her down to him, kissing her passionately. "I love you." he whispered as they broke away. "I never want you to leave again. Promise me that?" he whispered in her hair before kissing her neck.

"I promise." she whispered as Paul brought her closer to him, causing her to fall on top of him so she was laying on him. "I love you." she said in between kisses.

"I love you too." he said as his kisses started to lead down her chin, neck, and then chest.

"You know this is sorta weird." she chuckled.

"I know. I've never done this on a hospital bed."

"Me neither." they laughed before getting serious again.

"Promise to never let me go?" she asked as he kissed her harder on the lips.

"Promise," he said before his tongue started to explore her mouth.

"Hey did you- HELLO!" said Dave as him and the guys barged into the room.

"Um we're just gonna leave the two of you alone." said Ric, as the guys all started to leave.

"That is so embarrassing." said Lindsay digging into Paul's neck.

"Tell me about it." he said as he positioned her so that she was laying on her side, facing him, and he was on his side, facing her. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said as they began to kiss again.

OKAY THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAP. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. AND WOW, LOL, IT'S BEEN AWHILE. HOPEFULL I CAN START UPDATING MORE FREQUENTLY, BUT NO PROMISES. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY SO FAR, BECAUSE I MEAN, IT IS JUST A WEE BIT DRAMATIC, BUT WHATEVER I GUESS. LOL. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
